1. Fields of the Invention
The invention relates a tool holder assembly, and more particularly, to a tool holder assembly for receiving screwdriver bits in different shapes and sizes such that an easy-to-carry and easy-to-use effect is achieved.
2. Description of the Related Art
To meet the requirements of efficiency and multifunction, the conventional hand tool assembly is designed to be easily carried and to include all kinds of accessories. Normally, it usually consists only of a toolbox and a cover. As a result, it is necessary to open the cover for removal and return of components in the toolbox. In this way, much inconvenience is caused in use. In addition, the volume of the conventional toolbox is not efficiently reducible because of its imperfect design, thereby causing difficulties in carrying as well as reducing the use willingness for users. Consequently, the conventional tool holder assembly requires further improvements.